leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ahnlab27/Dragonite (League of Pokemon)
I'm sure I'm not the first one, but I always wondered what characters from other video games (like Pokemon) would be like in League of Legends. The chance of pokemon being added as a champion in LoL is probably nonexistent, but I wanted to make my own theory on what it would be like so here's my first pokemon champion: Dragonite. Dragonite slashes a single target with claws infused with draconic energy. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |cost = 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} If Dragon Claw is casted within 1 second of casting Extreme Speed, Dragonite will use Dragon Rush instead. When used, Dragonite dashes to a targeted location. The target is damaged and knocked back to the targeted location. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |cost = 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} }} Dragonite starts performing a mystical dance to increase its attack damage and movement speed. The buff's potency and duration depends on how long Dragon Dance is channeled (up to 6 seconds or until Dragonite is interrupted by its own movement or enemy crowd control). However, it must be channeled for at least two seconds to have effect. |leveling = |cooldown = 20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 |cost = 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 |costtype = mana }} }} Dragonite winds up by making itself airborne for 1 second before slamming the ground to knock up targets within 250 units for 1.25 seconds and to deal damage. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 |cost = 75 |costtype = mana }} }} Dragonite dashes to a target location at a blinding speed (missile speed of 300% of Dragonite's movement speed at the moment of casting). Dragonite deals some damage to targets it passes through and can cast Dragon Rush for 1 second. |leveling = |range = 700 / 1100 / 1400 |cooldown = 110 / 90 / 70 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} In competetive pokemon battles, dragonites are usually used as a damage dealer with stat-boosting moves like dragon dance or with items like choice band which increases attack. They also take advantage of its ability multiscale which allows them to take a hit. In the pokemon franchise, multiscale reduces damage taken by 50% if dragonite is at full health. However, in League, it isn't very easy to stay at full health espcially during the laning phase, so I made the adaptation it so it will be more useful. The way I imagined dragonite would be played was to boost itself with dragon dance before rushing into the fray to rip apart everything while relying on multiscale to keep itself alive. It would channel dragon dance as long as it could and then use extreme speed followed by earthquake or dragon rush on an opponent carry to initiate a fight. From there, it would make use of its attack and movement speed buff to chip away the health bar quickly while keeping up with its target. Constructive criticism is welcome since I'm pretty new to custom champion-making. Also if you have your own idea on how you think dragonite should be represented in LoL, I would also love to hear it. Thanks for reading. Category:Custom champions